Sindrome de Estocolmo
by EijiTonks
Summary: La rutina de Fushimi se ve alterada cuando cierto castaño de baja estatura se ve en medio de su investigacion, Misaki siempre tiene que complicar su trabajo y una jaula es la solucion, una jaula de la que solo Fushimi tendra la llave.
1. Emboscada

** Bueno un poco tarde mi presente para nuestro lindo monito azul, pero mas vale tarde que nunca segun dicen ^^ y pues tratando de tantear terreno en este fandom inevitable dado los geniales personajes de K, los cuales no me pertenecen sino a Gora.**

** Esta historia aunque es un mi presente para Fushimi lo es tambien para mi Misaki, que ojala tenga paciencia y lo siga leyendo.**

* * *

**CAP. 1**

**Emboscada**

Se encontraba desde lo alto de un puente con el viento alborotando aún más su cabello, observando un pequeño taller mecánico, ya no sabía bien cuanto tiempo había estado recargado sobre aquella baranda, por su mente jamás cruzo la idea de que aquello fuese una pérdida de tiempo simplemente no había mejor forma de pasar su día libre, al menos para él, que cerciorarse, ver aunque fuese de lejos la razón de su obsesión.

Fushimi Saruhiko sabía muy bien que su deber, su tarea primordial era asegurarse que el muchacho de cabello castaño se encontrara bien, al menos dentro de lo razonable después de haber perdido a su rey. Chasqueo la lengua irritado al pensar en la persona que le arrebato al que era suyo, sin embargo no podía ignorar el hecho de que esa persona a pesar de ya no estar aún era importante para su Misaki. El de cabello castaño se había vuelto taciturno, demasiado concentrado en su perdida, lo inquietaba así no era el muchacho, era energía, vida, el que daba color a su existencia y por el momento solo podía hacer eso, ver desde lejos esperando.

La vibración de su PDA lo saco de sus enmarañados pensamientos, irritado lo saco de su bolsillo, sabía que era de Scepter 4, nadie más lo llamaría, no tenía amigos ni conocidos fuera de la organización, estaba demás decir que ni siquiera dentro de Scepter 4 contara con lo que se pudiera reconocer como un amigo, solo compañeros de trabajo y subordinados, eran todo para él y no necesitaba de nadie más.

-Es mi día libre –dijo Saruhiko apenas contesto la llamada.

-_No te atrevas a colgarme, Fushimi-kun._

-Le aseguro que deje todos mis pendientes listos, si un estúpido perdió los papeles no es mi culpa, teniente Awashima –objeto Saruhiko sin perder de vista al castaño –es mi día libre.

-_Un poco de respeto, Fushimi-kun o me asegurare de que no te despegues de tu escritorio en un mes._

-Tsk… y bien, ¿qué sucede?

-_Regresa de inmediato al cuartel, el capitán te pondrá al tanto._

El de ojos azules solo se limitó a dar por terminada la llamada, mientras mascullaba lo molesta que era su teniente, sin duda sus superiores eran un dolor de cabeza, dio una última mirada al pequeño cuervo que revisaba el motor de un auto, era una verdadera lástima deseaba seguir… asegurarse de que Misaki llegase bien a su apartamento.

El muchacho de cabello castaño, se encontraba casi metido en el motor del auto en el que trabajaba, su rostro manchado con grasa del motor, busco a tientas una llave que necesitaba sin encontrarla, un instante después alguien le alcanzo el objeto que necesitaba, tras hacer los ajustes necesarios se regresó para dar las gracias.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-¿Eres Yata Misaki?

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?

No era solo uno su interlocutor, era un pequeño grupo de cinco personas, no llamaban mucho la atención sin embargo eran los suficientes para que el castaño no mantuviera su guardia baja, se adelantó un joven alto y delgado, de rasgos afilados, su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros de manera despreocupada, la barba de unos cuantos días acentuaba esa impresión.

-¿Eres Yata Misaki?, Yatagarasu miembro de lo que fue HOMRA.

-Solo un grupo de perros sin amo –murmuro uno de los muchachos.

-Oye cabron, ¿a quién llamas perro?

-Discúlpalo, soy Levis y este imprudente es Ercik –se presentó el joven dándole un coscorrón a su compañero –somos Índigo.

-Tengo trabajo, piérdanse.

-¿No te has dado cuenta Yata-kun? –inquirió Levis señalando a su alrededor –no hay problema.

Misaki miro a su alrededor, su jefe parecía no prestarle atención, es más hablaba con alguien que era muy parecido a el mas bien idéntico, Levis rio ante la consternación del castaño. El que casi no tuvieran presencia, la barrera creada a su alrededor y ¡por Dios había un tipo idéntico a él!

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda Yata-kun –dijo Levis.

Saruhiko observaba los monitores frente a él, un grupo rebelde de strains al parecer había organizado una reunión, se hacían llamar Índigo, no estaba solo conformado por strains y apostaban por el caos y la anarquía, siendo su principal obstáculo Scepter 4, el problema era el rumor de que se estaban vinculando con restantes miembros de HOMRA.

Tendría que dirigir la operación de esa noche, la reunión se llevaría a cabo en un almacén abandonado, en términos simples se trataba de una redada, el tomaría acción en la batalla, neutralizar al líder era su misión. Poco a poco en el sucio almacén las personas empezaron a llegar, sin señales aparentes de los dirigentes del grupo, de la nada pareció haber aparecido el que se hacía llamas Levis acompañado de su sequito, el sujeto Ercik llevaba su brazo por encima de alguien más bajo que el, ese alguien lo obligo a contener la respiración y lo obligo a checar con premura su PDA.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota? –cuestiono Saruhiko al confirmar su temor.

El castaño observaba a su alrededor, un tanto confuso del porque había accedido a asistir a aquella reunión de tan extraño grupo, pero las palabras de Levis le habían dado un débil rayo de esperanza, su ingenuidad había ganado partida a la casi no muy escuchada parte razonable, la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Mikoto-san nublo toda posibilidad de razonamiento lucido de Misaki, es más creía que en algún momento le habían dado algo pues se sentía mareado. Levis subió a una especie a una tarima para que la gente de alrededor pudiera verlo, el resto del grupo guardo silencio al ver a su líder.

-Mis amigos, hermanos, se acerca el momento en que le demostremos a los opresores de Scepter 4 que no nos someterán, levantaremos nuestra voz, ser un strain no es ningún crimen.

-¡SI!

-En las inmediaciones del cuartel azul, donde entrenan a los nuevos reclutas, el capitán y Rey Azul Munakata Reisi supervisara personalmente el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas, acabaremos de un solo golpe son la cabeza de Scepter 4 sin posibilidad de resurgimiento al borrar de la ecuación a la teniente Awashima Seri y el tercero al mando Fushimi Saruhiko.

Misaki volvió su mirada a Levis, aquella reunión no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían charlado, ¿por qué tenían que meter al mono maldito?, nunca estuvo a favor de ese endemoniado y burócrata clan, pero aquello era ir demasiado lejos.

-No estamos solos en nuestra lucha, HOMRA se ha unido a nuestras filas –anuncio Levis señalando al castaño –el será la mano detonante que nos liberara.

-¡Ni de coña! estás loco hijo de put…

Misaki no pudo terminar su letanía de maldiciones al ser golpeado por Ercik. Una fuerte explosión los deslumbro por un instante y luego los sumergió en la oscuridad, una densa nube de humo se desplazaba por el lugar impidiéndoles huir con eficacia a alguna salida, no veían nada, los gritos de desconcierto no tardaron en hacerse presente y el caos que tanto predicaba Levis reino en el lugar.

El castaño pronto fue abandonado por su captor, en su intento de huida, dejándolo en medio de la confusión, entre la humarada se alcanzaban a ver algunos destellos azules y uno que otro grito, en medio de todo el caos desatado lo tomaron del brazo llevándolo lejos del desastre, entre el humo alcanzo a distinguir a su nuevo captor.

-¡Saruhiko!, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Misaki siempre tiene que complicar mi trabajo –murmuro Saruhiko andando por un oscuro pasillo.

-Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda mono loco, yo podía…

-¿Arreglártelas solo? –interrumpió Saruhiko abriendo una de las puertas y arrojando al castaño dentro del apestoso armario –quédate aquí y no hagas ruido.

-¡No decidas las cosas por ti mismo!, yo me largo de aquí.

-No seas imprudente, el edificio está lleno de oficiales de Scepter 4 y de los delincuentes de Índigo –alego Saruhiko volviendo a empujar al castaño –eres un fastidio Mi~sa~ki.

Misaki trato de golpear al joven de gafas, este no tuvo problemas con bloquear el golpe, y segundos después presionaba sobre el rostro del castaño un pañuelo, los ojos del más bajo se pusieron en blanco y se desvaneció sobre los brazos de Saruhiko (siempre precavido con lo que fuera necesario para lograr su objetivo), con toda la rapidez que le fue posible metió en el armario al inconsciente castaño y después bloqueo la puerta para que pareciera como si por culpa de la explosión los escombros hubieran bloqueado el área.

-Y ahora a arreglar su desastre –se quejó Saruhiko volviendo sobre sus pasos –tendré mucho papeleo que hacer.

* * *

** Ojala les haya gustado, esto es solo el comienzo la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos capitulos seran y pues espero que sigan el fic, si gustan dejar un review mas que agradecida estare, ciao.**


	2. Cautivo

** Bueno la actualizacion tardo pero aqui esta ^^ tenganme un poco de paciencia que todavia no esta terminado y por eso me tardo.**

** En fin ya saben K Project no me pertenece, son de Gora, la cual nos da mucho fanservice pero de ser mios ya hubiera habido escenas de lemmon XD**

* * *

**CAP. 2**

**Cautivo**

Cuando el castaño volvió a abrir los ojos apenas pudo distinguir las formas a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era haber discutido con el mono psicótico, en medio de la emboscada en el almacén, la cabeza le dolía y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, estaba en una cama y todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Y sobre todo se encontraba confundido, quiso levantarse pero solo el hacer el intento sintió que la cabeza se le partía en dos.

-Sin prisa, Misaki, o tu enturbiada cabeza no te lo perdonara.

Esa voz, conocía esa voz que por un momento se escuchó tan lejana, pero una mano empujando contra su pecho, le hizo caer en cuenta de que tan cerca se encontraba, obligándolo a recostarse una vez más, si continuaba sintiéndose así seguramente vomitaría.

-Eres perezoso, Misaki, ya me estaba molestando el que no despertaras –dijo Saruhiko entre la oscuridad –pensé que se me había ido la mano.

-¿Qué?

-Empezabas a despertar cuando quise sacarte de ahí, tuve que usar otra dosis.

-¡Maldito mono me drogaste! –exclamo Misaki levantándose abruptamente –joder, mi cabeza.

-¿No me escuchaste?, te dije que sin prisa –repitió Saruhiko volviendo a empujar al castaño pero sin tanta amabilidad –estas con resaca no sordo.

-Déjame en paz… ¿y dónde diablos estas?

Misaki alcanzo a escuchar una risita, claramente de burla, antes de ser deslumbrado por un rayo de luz, se volvió hacia su costado tratando de que la luz no le lastimara, continuaba escuchando las burlas del mono loco, en cuanto pudo distinguir un poco se quitó el zapato y se lo arrojo a la fuente del molesto ruido, un quejido por parte del muchacho de gafas le dio a entender que había dado en el blanco.

-Todavía que me tomo la molestia por sacarte de ese lugar –se quejó Saruhiko tomando el objeto de su agresión –casi rompes mis gafas, sabes bien que…

-Eres un topo sin ellas, lo sé, pero deja de darle largas al asunto y dime donde carajos estoy.

-El que tiene que responder eres tú, ¿qué hacías en ese mugriento almacén con las ratas de Índigo?

-No contestes una pregunta con otra, demonios eres desesperante –dijo Misaki que para entonces ya se había acostumbrado a la luz –¿qué paso?

Fushimi observo por un breve momento al castaño, evaluando la situación, tras suspirar con resignación se alejó de la ventana donde se encontraba (había corrido la cortina para que entrara la luz y molestar al otro).

-Hubo una redada de Scepter 4 sobre el grupo Índigo, se les considera peligrosos han causado varios disturbios en la ciudad, la información que se recabo arrojo que se llevaría a cabo una reunión importante con todos los miembros de la organización, teniendo en cuenta también el rumor de que HOMRA estaba involucrada con ellos y por lo que parece es cierto ya que estabas ahí, ergo te tome bajo custodia.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Es decir entonces que te llevaron contra tu voluntad?

-N-no del todo…

-¿Fuiste por tu propia cuenta?

-Ellos dijeron que… él dijo, ese tipo Levis dijo que un tipo de su grupo podía hacer volver a Mikoto-san –se explicó Misaki irritado, y al mismo tiempo con un tono de tristeza –yo tenía que, que ver, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que Mikoto-san…

Otra vez Mikoto, siempre el Rey Rojo, ¿es que no miraba Misaki todos los problemas por su causa?, ahora estaba en medio de un gran mal entendido por su causa, ¿por qué continuaba mirándolo?

-¿De qué te sirve esa maldita devoción a Suoh Mikoto? –espeto Saruhiko sin poder contener su rabia –¿acaso él te saco de ese almacén?, por el estas hasta el cuello de problemas y aun así tú sigues…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?, es lo menos que le debo a Mikoto-san, yo me largo de aquí, Kusanagi-san y los demás…

-Deben estar preocupados por sus propios asuntos, ¿tú crees que es tan simple todo esto que puedes ir a casa? –pregunto Saruhiko con una sonrisa espeluznante –ahora mismo Scepter 4 piensa que eres un aliado de Índigo, el cual pensaba cometer un atentado contra el mismo capitán Munakata Reisi.

-¿Pero qué coño?, no tengo nada que ver, ellos me buscaron –contesto Misaki alarmado, lo que decía el mono era algo serio.

-Es tu palabra contra la de ellos, es más fácil para ellos deslindarse de la responsabilidad al inculparte –explico Saruhiko las circunstancias en las que se encontraba –aún no tenemos bajo custodia a Levis, pero tenemos casi al resto del grupo, Misaki siempre debe complicar mi trabajo.

-Cuanto lo siento –dijo Misaki con sarcasmo –por mucho que los odie a ustedes pitufos, jamás sería capaz de atentar contra otras personas.

-¿Pitufos?... mira Misaki, te creo –declaro Saruhiko de manera seria –no tienes las aptitudes necesarias para hacer algo como eso.

-¡Hey!, no soy idiota ni esa mierda.

-Idiota si eres, pero eres un idiota sin malicia Mi~sa~ki.

El castaño guardo silencio después de escuchar al oficial de Scepter 4, en verdad parecía estar en graves problemas, si ese grupo lo estaba inculpando del atentado lo buscarían hasta por debajo de las piedras, después de todo se trataba de la protección del Rey Azul, pero eso significaba entonces que Saruhiko estaba una situación bastante comprometedora, ya que estaba escondiéndolo cuando se suponía que debía entregarlo, ese era su deber después de todo, ¿no?

-¿Y qué diablos es este lugar?

-Una casa de seguridad de Scepter 4 de la cual Scepter 4 no sabe nada.

-Explícate.

-Vamos, Misaki la cosa no es tan complicada.

-Todo esto lo arreglaste tú, solo para tu uso, con los recursos de los azules y sin registro de nada –dedujo Misaki conociendo el lado maniaco de su ex-compañero.

-¿Ves que no era tan complicado?

-No quiero imaginarme para que diantres es este lugar.

El rostro de Fushimi se torció con una sonrisa, lo que provoco el pequeño castaño se estremeciera, seguía sin entender ese lado retorcido del moreno, sabía bien que Saruhiko nunca había sido una persona que se definiera como normal pero al menos antes lo disimulaba mejor o estaba muy latente esa parte suya.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar? –pregunto Misaki sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Que te quedaras aquí, si no quieres ir a prisión.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hasta que arrestemos a Levis, estarás fuera del radar de Scepter 4, te quedaras aquí.

-Maldición, al menos avisare a Kusanagi-san –dijo Misaki checando su reloj pero noto algo un poco curioso –no tengo señal.

-¿En serio?, que bueno, todo funciona entonces –dijo Saruhiko revisando su PDA –están bloqueadas todas las señales, no hay línea, ni internet, solo mi PDA tiene recepción.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿por qué? –reclamo Misaki a punto de lanzarle el zapato que le quedaba.

-Tengo que estar disponible por si me hablan de la oficina –contesto Saruhiko como si fuese lógico.

-¿A quién planeabas secuestrar? –dijo Misaki levantándose y sintiendo un mareo.

-Irrelevante, el punto es que no saldrás de este lugar hasta que yo te diga.

-Ni madres, prefiero entregarme, ¿qué diferencia hay entonces si no puedo salir?, estoy preso de cualquier forma.

-Claro esto es idéntico a las celdas de Scepter, sobre todo la privacidad del baño.

Fue entonces que Misaki por primera vez dio un vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba, la verdad es que ahora que había luz no era el oscuro agujero, que se imaginó en un principio por culpa del mono loco. Parecía un pequeño apartamento tipo estudio, sencillo pero sin dudas cómodo, solo constaba de una estancia con una cama, donde anteriormente se encontraba recostado, enfrente un sofá de piel y al fondo un televisor, también tenía una pequeña nevera y un microondas, solo había dos puertas más, deduciendo que si una era la salida la otra tendría que ser la del baño, no era un mal lugar para ser honestos hasta era mejor que su propio apartamento; si lo comparaba con una celda el lugar donde se encontraba era todo un lujo.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-Que lo sepas es irrelevante –volvió a decir Saruhiko buscando en una bolsa que estaba en el suelo al lado del sofá –hay muchas cosas que ignoras Misaki, una mas no es importante.

-¡Bastardo!, y deja de llamarme por ese maldito nombre –amenazo Misaki tratando de golpear al más alto y cayendo irremediablemente el sofá.

-Misaki deja de ser tan necio –pidió Saruhiko sentándose al lado del castaño –no soy tan malo, vendré a ponerte al tanto de la situación.

-Que reconfortante –dijo Misaki con un marcado tono de sarcasmo.

-¿Ni siquiera por los nuevos juegos? –soborno Saru enseñándole al castaño lo que había comprado.

El de gafas pensó que Misaki no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía siendo el mismo Misaki de siempre, al que lograba contentar con un videojuego para distraerlo de sus problemas, justo como en el instituto, la época donde se tenía solo el uno al otro.

Misaki tomo uno de los juego que le habían llevado inspeccionando si valían la pena, el moreno se había tomado la molestia también de comprar una consola y una portátil, lo que le aliviaba de momento ya que parecía ser que por un rato no se aburriría. Era lo menos que el mono traidor podía hacer ya que lo tendría encerrado, (porque ya había aceptado lo impuesto por Saruhiko, era por mantenerlo a salvo, pero ni loco lo admitiría delante de él).

-¿Sabes de las habilidades de Levis?, podría ayudarme en la investigación.

-Pues yo vi a alguien idéntico a mí frente a mis narices y nadie se daba cuenta, además no llama mucho la atención –respondió Misaki algo distraído.

-Es uno de sus compañeros el que puede ocultar la presencia de la gente a su alrededor, y por lo que dices Levis puede proyectar imágenes, en el interrogatorio de uno de esos tipos espero confirmar algunas cosas.

Saruhiko extendió el brazo hacia los cabellos castaños, y por un momento anhelo acariciar la enmarañada cabellera, Misaki se encontraba boca abajo mascullando algo de la suerte que se cargaba, parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, seguramente efecto de la droga que había usado horas antes, no tentó más a su suerte, ya que se ganaría un puñetazo y no quería molestar el sueño de Misaki. Se levantó y moto su gabardina asegurándose de que llevara todo.

-¿Te vas? –pregunto Misaki adormilado.

-¿Misaki va a extrañarme? –pregunto Saruhiko medio con burla, medio con esperanza.

-Brincos dieras –murmullo Misaki.

Solo chasqueo la lengua en señal de no haberle dado importancia, con fastidio, tras ponerse su chaqueta y un último vistazo al chico de cabello castaño, que había terminado por dormirse salió del apartamento; analizando la posibilidad de demorarse en arrestar a Levis y tener cautivo a su Misaki un poco más, solo para el cómo debía de ser.

* * *

**Ojala les este gustando el fic, tratare de no tardar en la siguiente actualizacion y muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo tambien amerite alguno... ciao.**


End file.
